This invention relates generally to a rotary finishing tool, and more particularly, to a rotary finishing tool for removing rough, burred or sharp edges from a workpiece. The workpiece generally includes a core material and a plurality of laminate members affixed to at least two surfaces of the core material.
Conventionally extra laminate material is removed from an edge of the laminated workpiece prior to hand finishing. Hand filing is generally required to finish the edge so as to remove burrs, knicks and any sharp edges on the workpiece. Hand filing a workpiece to a finished edge is labor intensive and expensive but necessary in order to finish the workpiece to the specifications generally demanded and expected, particularly for custom work. Furthermore, hand filing is something of an art and an unskilled worker can easily ruin an expensive workpiece during the final stages of preparation.
Prior tools have provided for preparing mitered joints, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,607; beveled edges, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,372 and 3,241,453; or tools using a ball or spherical cutter, U.S. Pats. No. 4,504,178 and 4,279,554. Prior tools have also provided cutting tool gauges, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,990; and trimming laminate plastic sheets, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,226; 3,721,157; and 4,044,805.
The rotary finishing tool of the present invention solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.